


Let Me Know

by whatabeautifulmess



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatabeautifulmess/pseuds/whatabeautifulmess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine really has no motivation to study for his French test. But that's OK. Kurt has a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Know

**Author's Note:**

> Translations are at the end of the fic. Everything *should* be correct, as it was corrected by a French person, but if there's something wrong, let me know.

"Kurt, I can't do it."

Kurt peered at Blaine over the top of his algebra textbook.

"You need to study, Blaine, your test is tomorrow."

"But French is so  _hard_! I don't get it."

Kurt sighed. "What's your test on?" he asked.

"The imperative," Blaine said, trying to look helpless so that Kurt would take pity on him.

Kurt sighed again and rolled his eyes.  _That's not fair_ , he thought,  _He knows I can't resist his puppy dog eyes_. "Okay, how about this - we'll play a game to help you," he said, smirking as an idea formed in his head. He didn't think Blaine would object.

"Oh really?" Blaine said, matching Kurt's smile. It seemed that he knew exactly what Kurt was thinking. "And what would this game be?"

"I will give you some instructions - in French, using the imperative,  _of course_ \- and you need to carry them out. If you get them right, then you get a go. But if you get them wrong...the consequences will be dire."

"Okay..." Blaine said.

"Uh-uh-uh."

"Pardon, d'accord," Blaine corrected himself."La première instruction?"

"Très bien. Premièrement, touche-moi."

Blaine cocked his head to the side, thinking. "Où?" he asked, trying to look innocent but failing to keep the smirk from his lips.

Kurt looked mock scandalised. "Seulement ici," he said, holding up his hand. Blaine grabbed it and held on tight, cradling it against his chest. Kurt smiled and shifted closer to Blaine.

"Embrasse-moi." He tapped his lips. "Une fois." Blaine complied, leaning in and letting his lips brish against Kurt's just once.

"Tu es un élève excellent," Kurt murmured, twisting his hand out of Blaine's grasp and resting it against his heart.

"Touche mon coeur," he said, "comme moi."

Blaine stretched out his hand and held it against Kurt's chest, hovering over his heart. "Je t'aime," he said, the words spilling out before he could stop them.

Kurt's answering smile was brilliant. "Je t'aime aussi," he whispered. "Maintenant, embrasse-moi encore."

"Someone's getting demanding," Blaine muttered under his breath.

"Ferme la bouche et embrasse-moi," Kurt said breathlessy. he was pressed close against Blaine, his breathing shallow and ragged.

Blaine grinned at Kurt's sudden change of mood. He didn't know what he'd done to prompt it, but he wasn't complaining.

"D'accord, d'accord." Blaine kissed Kurt again, deeper and slower and more sensual. Kurt didn't protest as Blaine slipped his tongue into his mouth and lengthened the kiss. He slipped his hand under Kurt's shirt, fingers dancing over the skin of his hip. Kurt jerked away abruptly.

"Ne touche pas!" Blaine removed his hand quickly, looking at Kurt and wondering what had happened.

"Desolée, mais...une minute, s'il te plaît."

"Bien sûr. Tu es bien?"

"Oui," Kurt said, nodding. "Je suis bien maintenant. Il a été un petit peu trop rapide, mais je suis bien."

"Excellent. Et...est-ce que je peux t'embrasser?"

"Oui, tu peux m'embrasser."

"Merci beaucoup," Blaine murmured. He leaned forwards slowly and kissed Kurt once more, taking care to keep it slow and soft. He let Kurt take the lead this time, parting his lips to let Kurt's tongue dip into his mouth; and kept his hands to himself, not wanting to scare Kurt again...at least until he heard Kurt moan his name.

"Blaine...touche-moi, s'il te plaît."

"Où?" Blaine asked again. Something in Kurt's expression, his dilated pupils and kiss-bruised lips, told Blaine he'd be getting a different answer this time around.

"Je ne sais pas," Kurt moaned. "Mais...touche-moi, s'il te plaît,  _touche-moi_."

"Ici?" Blaine slid his hand inside Kurt's shirt, tracing his fingers along the muscles of Kurt's stomach.

"Non...Blaine, s'il te plaît..."

"Où? Dis-moi, Kurt, dis-moi."

"Pl...plus bas, s'il te plaît. Pl-plu bas."

Blaine dug his fingers in Kurt's hips, pressing hard into the soft, clear skin. "Ici?" he asked, smirking impishly.

"Non, plus b-bas."

"Ah, ici?" Blaine slid his hand lower and pressed his palm against Kurt's erection. Kurt gave a broken gasp and thrust his hips up, increasing the pressure on his cock.

"Blaine...ah...mon dieu..."

Blaine shifted forwards, settling in Kurt's lap and pressing their hips together. He pulled his hand away before it could get trapped, replacing its pressure by thrusting against Kurt's leg, his boyfriend's whine catching in his throat and turning into a deep, throaty moan.

"God...Blaine..."

"En français, mon cher."

"No. Please, just...just don't stop," Kurt said, his defiant tone ruined by the breathy quality of his voice. He matched Blaine's thrusts, reaching up to tangle his fingers in Blaine's dark curls and pull him in for a deep, heated kiss.

"God, I love you," he gasped.

"I love you too," Blaine choked out, feeling heat begin to pool in his stomach.

Kurt evidently felt it too, because he suddenly stiffened and shuddered beneath Blaine, pulling on his hair. This pushed Blaine over the edge and he came along with Kurt, collapsing to lie, exhausted, across Kurt's chest.

Kurt breathed in short, sharp gasps, seeming to far more oxygen than usual.

"That was...that wa amazing."

"'Amazing' doesn't really seem to cover it, but I'm going to have to agree with you, because I don't know another word for it."

"Buy a dictionary," Kurt quipped.

"A thesaurus, you mean," Blaine countered.

"Shut up."

They were both silent for a moment. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, holding him close. Then Blaine said, "Something tells me I'm going to ace my French test tomorrow."

Kurt couldn't help smiling at that.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Pardon, d'accord - sorry, okay (in French)
> 
> Le premier instruction? - The first instruction?
> 
> Tres bien - Very good
> 
> Premier, touche-moi - first, touch me
> 
> Ou? - Where?
> 
> Seulement ici - only here
> 
> Embrasse-moi - kiss me
> 
> Une fois - one time
> 
> Tu es un élève excellent - you are an excellent pupil
> 
> Je t'aime - I love you
> 
> Je t'aime aussi - I love you too
> 
> Maintenant, embrasse-moi encore - now, kiss me again
> 
> Ferme la bouche - shut up
> 
> Ne touche pas! - don't touch!
> 
> Desolée, mais...une minute, s'il te plaît - Sorry, but...one minute, please
> 
> Bien sûr. Tu es bien? - Of course. Are you OK?
> 
> Je suis bien maintenant. Il a été un petit peu trop rapide, mais je suis bien - I'm OK now. It was a little bit too fast, but I'm OK
> 
> Excellent. Et...est-ce que je peux t'embrasser? - Excellent. And...can I kiss you?
> 
> Oui, tu peux m'embrasser - yes, you can kiss me
> 
> Je ne sais pas - I don't know
> 
> Dis-moi, Kurt, dis-moi - tell me, Kurt, tell me
> 
> Pl...plus bas, s'il te plaît. Pl-plu bas - l...lower, please. L-lower.
> 
> Blaine...ah...mon dieu... - Blaine...ah...my God...
> 
> En français, mon cher - in French, my dear


End file.
